Naruto: The Chronicles of Flame
by flame816
Summary: Naruto returns from a mission from the wave, but on his way to the leaf village, he finds a weak boy, and takes him to the Hidden Leaf Village, what adventures await him? OC and my first fic
1. The Return of the Captured Hyuuga

Naruto: The Chronicles of Flame

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Inner or Demon"**

A/N: This is my first fic, so I will be happy with any suggestions to help me with my story, even if it's a flame (though it would kind hurt me) just give me a suggestion and I'll attempts to try it.

Second, I won't be able to make many stories, same goes with chapters, and I might be able to make some over the weekends, but that's a coin flip until I fix the computer (I'm only using my dads for now.) and then I'll be updating more often.

Oh, and let's not forget the OC!

Anyway, let's begin.

Chapter One: Return of the Captured Hyuuga

Naruto walks back from a mission back to wave country, after beating some sound ninja, as well as visiting Tazuna and Tsunami (not sure if I got it right…) and is about to return to Tsunade. Before he can get to the village gates, he hears a moan of pain coming from behind, and turns to see a boy, no older then 15 trudging towards the gate, but falling and passing out…

Days later, the boy awakens, his vision blurred, and looks at a girl beside him, healing him, he looks at her face, his vision begins to clear as he sees a girl with green eyes and pink hair. "Ugh…where am I….?" he says as he sits up, only for the girl to push him gently back down, she begins to talk, "Stay down, you're in the Leaf Village Hospital, your injuries are to great for you to be moving much." She said, with a somewhat soothing voice.

The boy takes a look at his surroundings, only to stop at the door, where Tsunade is standing. "There you are, Flame." she says as she looks at his wounds, telling him the injuries, after words, she sits next to him. "You should be out by tomorrow, just take a rest, and Sakura will heal the rest of your injuries…" She said, when flame doesn't respond, she continues "and where have you been for the past year, your genin team came back without you." Flame's smile faded, "Well, for one, I was captured by sound ninja, to be taken to the snake sannin, Orochimaru, I was able to let them escape though, and get the client to safety, but I wasn't able to escape and was captured, after days of interrogation, I was able to escape but I was weak, Orochimaru nearly killed me that last time…" he began to continue until Sakura asked something "Did you see Sasuke Uchiha there?", Flame was sure he remembered a guy, about the same age as him, bearing the Sharingan. "Yes, I think so…" "Where did they take you…?" both Tsunade and Sakura said. "Well, into the ruins of whirlpool country, but I bet they moved to a different base since I escaped, fearing I may tell where the base may be." Tsunade and Sakura smirk and Sakura notices that Flame's Eyes are completely clear

"Are you of the Hyuuga Clan?" "Yes, why do you ask?" He asks out of curiosity. "Just wondering" Sakura says, while Inner Sakura schemes "**Hehehe, maybe I can use him to get my Sasuke! I can use his Byakugan to my advantage!**" she says as she plots, while Flame thinks, 'I wonder how my genin team is…? I wonder how my sisters ar-' his train of thought is cut off however, when Hinata and Hanabi walk in, Hanabi looking at him with a smile, "Brother…" she says as she hugs his waist when it finishes healing, while Hinata smiles and hugs him as well

The next morning the hospital staff let him out and flame walks out, and ends up walking into Sakura, accidentally kissing her, and after they're lips separated and moments of silence, "….IDIOT!" she punches him and throws him out of the hospital, and into Naruto, who was about to ask her to a date. "OW! WATCH IT!" Naruto stands up and looks at Flame, "Oh, sorry Flame" he says, rubbing the back of his neck with his favorite fox grin. "How do you know my name?" "Tsunade told me!" Naruto says, 'Figures…' "Well I don't know you." "I'm Naruto, the next Hokage!" he says with another fox-like grin.

After an hour of talking about what happened the year he was gone at the leaf village, Naruto takes Flame to Ichiraku's Ramen, "What's so big about this place?" "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! Ichiraku's ramen is the best in the world" Naruto says, standing up for his favorite ramen stand 'Doubt it…' "Ok then, let's eat" Flame says as Teuchi walks over. "Ah, Naruto, our best customer! And it looks like you brought us a new customer!" "Yeah! I'll have 5 orders of miso ramen!" Naruto says as he smiles a happy, ear-to-ear smile, "And one miso ramen for me" Flame says, smirking and ready to prove Naruto wrong as Ayame comes over with their orders.

Flame starts to eat his ramen until he looks at Ayame, and he drops his chopsticks and his nose begins to bleed. "You ok Flame?" Naruto says getting flames attention. "Yeah, I'm fine" he says as he wipes the blood away and continues eating. "Mmmm… this IS good…" he says as he eats.

Flame walks with Naruto again later on, before an ANBU appears in front of them. "Flame Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade wishes to see you both…"

End of chapter.

A/N: Well that was quite a bit, and I'm thinking about a pairing, so I'm gonna have a poll; here are the girls I have in mind…

Sakura

Ayame

Ino

Temari

Hana (Kiba's sister, for those who don't know)

Or it can be a harem, you can suggest more though, ^_^

Also, again, please suggest what I could do better with, BYE!


	2. Sasuke Retival Again?

Naruto: The Chronicles of Flame

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Inner/Demon**"

"_Jutsu_"

A/N: Well, I'm back again, for my second chapter, I only got one vote and it's on my reviews, so THANKS ADNGO714!

Second, I'm gonna try and bring up new chapters at least once a week, until we fix the computer, anyways, ON TO THE SHOW! And by the way, this will only be the mission briefing, so it will be short.

Sasuke Retrieval Again

Flame smirks and looks at the ANBU, "Ok, let's get going Naruto!" Flame said with haste as he makes hand seals ands something under his shirt glows on his chest and shouts "_Shadow Shinshun!_" and he disappears into a shadow that dissolves into nothingness. "What just happened!" Naruto said as he runs to Tsunade, wanting to tell her about what flame did.

Naruto bursts in Tsunade's office and gasps when he sees flame is already there, smirking. "HOW-WHAT-HOW-DID-YOU-" Flame stops him, "It's a secret"

He smirks as he looks at Sakura, and grins, "Hey cutie, remember m-" she punches his head into the wall, "Don't even try flame! My heart belongs to Sasuke! And Sasuke alone!" Sakura screams and pulls him out.

After about 15 minutes worth of screaming and ranting, Tsunade stops her and speaks "Well, here's the mission, after the information flame has given us and an interrogation with sound ninja, we have pinpointed Orochimaru's whirlpool base, you must either rescue Sasuke or kill Orochimaru if they are still there, if they aren't, gather information on their new location and report back, Flame will be team leader since he knows the area best, sakura, as always, will be the medic, and-" Shikamaru appears suddenly, "How troublesome, I have to work with that guy flame, the idiot, Naruto, and that fan girl, Sakura", Naruto glares and sakura pulls back her fist, only to have it caught by flame, "Not now Sakura…"

Flame waits at the village gates until Naruto and Sakura come with Shikamaru close behind, "Let's go!" Flame says as he smiles and runs off to the forest, "Alright!" Naruto says as he follows; only a bit slower, "Come on Shikamaru" Sakura says. "**Hehehe, finally, I'm so close to my Sasuke!**" Inner Sakura says as Sakura follows Flame. "How Troublesome…" Shikamaru says as he takes off, thinking up a new strategy's that sum up to all of the teams abilities, and he begins to wonder what Flame is capable of…

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed, I got nothing much else to say but, REVIEW PLEASE!

Next Chapter: Getting Around to Whirlpool Again


	3. Getting Around to Whirlpool Again!

Naruto: The Chronicles of Flame

A/N: Well, I'm back, so far, not that many votes, the poll will end at the end of the whirlpool mission. I will be making another chapter at Saturday at the least, and now, lets continue ^_^

Getting around to Whirlpool Again

Flame runs out ahead, smirking as Shikamaru catches up to him, "You got a plan, Flame?" "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Flame asks with his kunai in hand, "What is it?" Shikamaru asks, surprised flame could think of one within two minutes of a mission. "You'll see…" Flame says, smirking mischievously and preparing.

Flame looks around, and notices sound ninja nearby. "Some sound ninja are approaching, about 3" Flame says, seriousness in his voice as his disappears. "Flame! Where did you go?" Naruto yells, but there is no answer, as the sound ninja surround, one for each teammate.

Naruto fights against the first one, amazed by his speed, Naruto attempts to kick the Sound Nin, until the he dodges and counters with an uppercut and a kick into the tree, "POOF!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin explodes in a puff of smoke

Sakura fights against the second sound nin, Having no problem as she uses charka infused punches and kicks to defeat the enemy, then attacks Naruto's opponent, , but haves a tougher times with the sound nin's speed

Shikamaru just dodges the last Sound Nin's attacks, until flame appears and casts a Genjutsu on the tired out Sound Nin, and finishes him off, then helps sakura, with a blow to the back of the first Sound Nin, knocking him out instantly. "Why did you leave us!" sakura yelled. "Simple, the sound Nin know all of my abilities, and they can subdue me easily, I figured a medical ninja, a genius and a clone master could take care of them with ease" Flame said seriously. "I see…a good tactic, but with flaw, why didn't you attack them earlier?" Shikamaru asks, "Well, for one, most sound Nin know my charka too well, I need to wait until they were too tired to notice" "Can we wait until later to explain!"

After hours of travel, they finally arrive, and they explore the area for the base…

~Chapter End~

A/N: well, looks like I did it! Not much to say though


	4. My Hatred Becomes Yours

Naruto: The Chronicles of Flame

A/N: well, to start, so far, not too many votes, 3 for Hana, and one for Ayame! And since I can't vote, it will stay that way (too bad, I would've voted for Ayame, oh well) anyway, lets begin. And also, this is the introduction of the other side of flame (like inner sakura, but more evil)

Chapter 4: My Hatred, Becomes Yours

~Flames POV~

I go with the others in pairs of two, Shikamaru and myself, because of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu, allowing me to have an easy take down, and Sakura and Naruto, after we take off, I notices Shikamaru staring into the sky, "Hey Shika, something wrong" I say, "Nah, I just like staring at the clouds", "Oh, well, shouldn't we pay attention to the mission?" I say, I was a bit annoyed by Shikamaru's laziness. "I guess so… so what's so big about you, besides your clan's abilities?" Shikamaru asks, "Well, not many, but I am good with Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, but other then that, not much, but my element is both Wind and Lightning." I say. "Ok then, how good with Genjutsu and Taijutsu?" Shikamaru asks, "Meh, you'll see later on" '**Oh you can kiss my a-!**'

My other side is cut off by a footstep, of none other then Sasuke Uchiha, I smirk and speak into my com, "Sakura, Naruto, looks like I found Sasuke…" I say into the com, "Got it! Moving over to you guys!" Naruto responds. I run at Sasuke, and the both of us disappear, Shikamaru's Eyes grow wide, looking around to find me and Sasuke, until he sees a flash of light and a clinging of silver, as well as the major release of killing intent, making Shikamaru's stoic position shiver somewhat, 'What suburb Kenjutsu skills…' Shikamaru thinks as he notices Sakura and Naruto running over, "Where are they!" they both say unison, "They disappeared, but are fighting, I can't even see them!" Shikamaru says, after a few minutes and many clashes of silver, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto notice me and Sasuke both appear in the same positions they were in before.

"Hm… you are a formidable opponent, as always… Flame Hyuuga" Sasuke says, noticing my Curse Mark's Chakra coming from my wrist, "The one and only…" I say, "I see…perhaps you should join the Hebi (Snake)" "Who? I thought you were working with Orochimaru!" I yell as Sasuke begins chuckling, "Foolish boy, I _killed_ Orochimaru…" Sasuke says, shocking me, and smirks "How…what….why did you…" "Simple, to absorb Orochimaru, to gain enough power to kill Itachi, now, will you join the Hebi, or not?" Sasuke says, until Naruto interjects, "THERES NO WAY FLAME WOULD JOIN YOU!" he says, as I begin to actually think about joining, Sasuke was the only one who treated me with respect, and was my only friend there, "Right Flame?" Naruto says, as I am still deep in thoughtabout joining Sasuke.

Naruto screams into my ear, "FLAME! YOU WON'T JOIN SASUKE! RIGHT!" he yells, bursting my eardrums, "I don't know…" I say, shocking everyone but Sasuke, who smirks at me, and puts out his hand, wanting to seal the deal with Flame, until flame smirks and looks at Sasuke, then makes a hand seal, "_KAI!_" I yell, and awaken, from a Genjutsu, and look around, noticing my teammates on the ground, I lift them up and run off to Konoha, and passes out when he gets to the gates, out of strength and chakra…

Flame wakes up in a hospital bed next to his teammates, also bedridden, and notices fatal wounds on him and each of the others…

~Chapter End~

~Next Chapter: The Life Again~


	5. Return to Konoha

A/N: yup, sorry for taking a while, got a new manga, YAY! Anyway, my computer is fixed! Now refer to my past YAY! And I got inspiration, anyway, I uses I should start, and btw, I HATE HOMEWORK! Read and review! ^_^

Poll Results: (small amount of votes)

Hana: 3

Ayame: 1

(See? DO I LIE!)

Naruto: The Chronicles of Flame, Chapter 5

Return to Konoha

+) ~Flames POV~ (+

I look around, and see Shizune, raising an eyebrow. "What's going on?" I say, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, you're up! You passed out once you got here, Tsunade treated to you and Shikamaru, she was able to weaken the Genjutsu, and you woke up now, but it seems like Naruto got the worst of it, but he's healing just fine..." Shizune says, smiling, "Ok then, I guess I'll go then." Flame says, as Shizune lets him leave.

+) ~Normal POV~ (+

Flame walks outside and decides to train, and goes to training ground 5, until he notices Kiba and Hana run to him, "Hey kid! Heard about you fro Naruto, think you're such a big shot? How 'bout ya fight me!" Kiba yells at flame, while Hana looks at flame, who looks back, "Ok then, bring it on!" Flame says, as he makes hand seals, "_Fire Style! Flaming Sphere Jutsu!"_ Flame yells, as he surrounds Kiba in a dome of fire with Akamaru at his side, yelping in terror. "You can stop if you give up!" "Never!" Kiba yells, as the dome grows smaller, "OK! OK! I GIVE!" Kiba yells, and flame disables the Jutsu, smirking, 'wow, he's good…and kinda cute, too…' Hana thinks as she looks at flame, with some admiration in her eyes. Flame smiles and leaves to continue his Taijutsu training, until Hana walks over to him, "Oh hey, I'm Flame, you are…?" Flame asks, well...sorda, "I'm Hana! You wanna head over to Ichiraku's?" Hana asks, "Sure! Let's go!"

Flame and Hana arrive at Ichiraku's, and takes their orders, "So, you're a Hyuuga, Flame?" Hana asks, "Yeah, but it's not too big, I'm the only one who knows many Ninjutsu." Flame says, Hana smirks, and their food arrive, they break apart their chopsticks and begin eating, and they make nice, normal conversation, until Kiba came. "HEY FLAME! HEY SIS!" Kiba yells, to get their attention, "Hey Kiba, how are you?" flame says, "Hey _brothe_r" Hana says, venom in the word "Brother", but Kiba is too happy to notice. Akamaru barks and flame pets him, "Akamaru looks like my dog, isn't that strange?" "Yeah" Kiba replies, smiling, "Um, me and Flame are kinda on a date, so if you don't mind-" "ok, I'll join you two!" Kiba says, cutting her off, as he sits in a seat next to Hana.

After the date, flame walks home to the Hyuuga compound; he is the only Hyuuga to not have the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead, due to his weakness in his younger years, he wasn't deemed a threat if he betrayed the village. He walks into the main area, and notices the lights off, he turns them on. "SURPRISE!" Hinata, Hinabi, Hiashi, and everyone in the Hyuuga main family, plus Neji, jump out and yell out, surprising and stunning Flame, but allowing him to regain his composure. Flame thanks them and they have a party, and even the normally stoic Hiashi and neji are smiling and laughing, no one notices Flame is gone.

Flame sits up on the rooftop, sighing and looking at the night sky, noticing Hinata come out and lay down next to him, "Hello Hinata" he says, smiling, "Hello Flame…" she says, wondering about Naruto. "Flame, so, I take it you like him?" "W-w-who?" Hinata asks, "Naruto, I saw you following him, the look on your face had nothing but love and admiration…" Flame says, "... is it that obvious?" Hinata asks, "Nah, I wouldn't have figured it out unless it was then.", and they laid there until they fell asleep


End file.
